Today, a great variety of folding bicycles and other folding vehicles are available. However, these bicycles are still too bulky when folded to be conveniently portable for mixed-mode commuting in a city. This is particularly noticeable when commuting includes travel on a crowded bus or mass rapid transit train. Further, folding or unfolding bicycles often involves multiple steps that are tedious as well as time-and labor-intensive.